Amor Sin Limite
by Paola Pacheco
Summary: Sam, ya no sabe que hacer,le quiere decir a Freddie que le gusta, pero le da vergüenza, y encuentra el peor momento para decircelo, durante una pelea, ella triste, y sin saber que Freddie esta enamorado de ella
1. Paralizada

Paralizada

*Flashback*

Carly, Sam y Freddie, se encontraban haciendo iCarly como de costumbre, cuando Sam, menciono que Freddie, JAMÁS había besado a una chica, lo que hizo poner furioso, avergonzado y triste a cierto castaño, el se preguntaba, el porque ella lo molestaba tanto, pero no encontraba una respuesta lógica, lo único que se le venia a la cabeza era "_Cuando una chica molesta mucho a un chico es por que está enamorada de este y viceversa_" esta ultima palabra, lo hizo pensar hasta quedarse dormido en el sillón de los Shay, una semana despues, Sam y Freddie, se habia besado, y fue lindo, como ellos dijeron, pero, de lo que no se dieron cuenta, era de que ya no eran los mismo de siempre.

*Fin del Flashback*

Sam, después del beso, empezó a sentir cosas por Freddie, se mostraba mas vulnerable ante el, y le repetía mas a menudo que Carly NUNCA lo hiba a querer, sin saber que el quería a otra persona, a cierta rubia, de ojos azules, muy temida en la escuela, por profesores y alumnos, aunque el no se hubiese dado cuenta de que esta lo quería también.

Un día llegado a la escuela, Sam entró como de costumbre a molestarlo como siempre, pero, al verlo en su casillero, se sonrojó, y se quedó paralizada, observándolo, en ese momento, entró Carly, quien vio a su mejor amiga paralizada, mirando hacia donde estaba Freddie, esta, ya sabia que a su amiga le gustaba el técnico y le dijo que se acercara y le dijera que le gustaba, pero, esta no reaccionaba, Carly pronunció la frase favorita de Sam "tengo tocino" pero ella, la rubia de ojos azules, de la que Freddie se había enamorado, seguía paralizada, observándolo, se veía tan bien "_pensaba Sam" _y luego, al ver que Carly y Sam lo estaban observando, se les acercó y le dijo que por que esa cara y Sam seguía sin reaccionar, entonces Carly le inventó al castaño que Pete, había invitado otra vez a Sam a salir, lo que hizo poner muy furioso a Freddie, que se fue a su clase y Carly, después de tanto esfuerzo, se rindió y arrastró a su mejor amiga, al salón de clase en donde poco tiempo después esta reaccionaria.

Saliendo de la escuela, la rubia le dijo a su mejor amiga, que debia hacer algo, y que despues alcansaria a su amiga en el departamento.

*Sam Pov*

No puedo creer que me haya paralizado, pensaba, mientras cogia un atajo para ir a la salida de emergencia del Bushwell Plaza, el lugar en donde habia besado por primera vez, el lugar al donde iba a pensar y recordo su beso con el castaño.

*Flashback*

-Tal vez podriamos- decia Freddie mientras se sacaba ese pensamiendo de la cabeza.

-Tal vez podriamos que Freddie- decia yo, -No, olvidalo, no era nada... era solo que pense que podriamos...-

Lo interrumpí para decirle -¿besarnos?- la cara de Freddie cambio de miedo a sorpresa, al ver que yo pensaba lo mismo, pero acordamos que seria solo para salir del hoyo "_Como que para salir del hoyo? Sam, esto lo quieres hacer desde que lo conociste" -_Quien eres y por que te escucho- "_Sam, soy tu conciencia y siempre deberias escucharme (con tono de reproche) pero no lo haces" _-Ya veo porque no lo hago, no dices nada interezante o cierto, ¿porque dices que qiero besarlo desde que lo conocí? "¿_no es cierto? Sam, soy tu conciencia, se todo sobre ti, tu familia y tus amigos..." _-a si? mmmmm ¿mi mamá tiene un tatuaje?- "_si" -_de que- "_de un pie" -_¿en donde?_- "en su pie"_-¿como sabes que mi mamá tiene un tatuaje de un pie en su pie?- "_Sami, soy tu conciencia se todo sobre ti" -_mmmmm bueno, te creo, pero eso de que queria besar a Freddie desde que lo conocí no es cierto- "_esta bien Sam, no es cierto" -_Ja! lo sabia- despues de pelear cpn mi conciencia, le dije a Freddie que esperaba y luego me besó, fue un beso dulce y tierno, igual a el.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Hola Sam!, sabia que estarias aqui- escuche, de una voz que conocia muy bien, y esta, me sacó de mis pensamientos, era el tecnico, el, se sentó a mi lado, y comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin sentido, como, el porque mi odio hacia la letra Q, yo solo le decia, que era una tonta O que se creia mucho por tener una colita, luefgo, recibí un mensaje de Carly, este decia.

*De: Carly*

*Para: Sam*

-Sam, espero que estes desocupada, y tambien que vengas a mi casa, estoy muy preocupada, y si ves a Freddie, dile que venga tambien, tengo unas ideas para iCarly-

*De: Sam*

*Para: Carly*

-Ya voy subiendo Carls, y el ñoño viene conmigo-

Luego de contestar le dije a Freddie que subieramos a casa de Carly, que ella, estaba muy preocupada, y que queria hablar con nosotros de una idea para iCarly, el solo acintió y me siguió, no dijimos ni una sola palabra en el camino, porque, cada vez que intentaba mirarlo, el me estaba mirando y yo, simplemente me sonrojaba y no decia nada. Al llegar al apartamento de mi mejor amiga, notamos, que casi estaba desolado, llame a mi amiga, y ella me contesto que estaba en el baño, que se demoraba un poco, y que intentáramos no matarnos, esto me iso mucha gracia a mi, tal vez a Freddie no, pero, la verdad no me importaba, me senté en el sillón de los Shay, a ver el show de la vaquita, mientras el, el castaño de ojos color chocolate, se sentaba en la silla roja, de frente al computador, el silencio, se torno de normal a incomodo, hasta que el me dijo:

-Vas a salir con Pete no?- y yo le respondí

-Eh? de que hablas?- a lo que el cambio de expresion molesta a confusa y de confusa a molesta otra vez

-Como que de que hablo Sam, Carly me conto que Pete te habia invitado a salir otra vez y por eso te habias quedado paralizada-; me sonroje muchisimo, no podia creer que se hubiera creido el cuento de Carly, y tampoco que me haya visto paralizada en la escuela, y tampoco, que el estuviera celoso, pero, todo cambio cuando le respondí.

-Pues no se si aceptar, aun lo estoy pensando, la verdad me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo- su cara se torno aun mas molesta y me empezó a gritar.

-Como que no lo asimilas? vete, vete con el, si te gusta, vete, sal con el y diviertete, y luego, vuelve aca triste y desconsolada, vete, vete-; me sentí extraña, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero, no por recordar como me habia botado Pete, si no, por la forma en como me trataba Freddie, y trate de responderle lo mas claro que pude, sin pensarlo, le dije.

-a mi no me gusta Pete, me gustas tu Freddie, me gustas, eres un tonto por no haberte dado cuenta- en ese momento, baja Carly, recien bañada, y me mira, y me dice -Sam, que te sucede?- -Nada Carls, yo, mejor me voy- le respondí con lagrimas en los ojos, y cuando salí, pude oir que Carly, le reprochava a Freddie.

*Freddie Pov*

Sam me dijo que yo le gustaba? escuche bien? oh Dios mio, y como la trate, debo hablar con ella, pero, Carly no me deja salir, debo decirle algo. -Carly, tengo que irme, debo hablar con Sam- y ella me respondió -Oh no, de aqui no te vas hasta que me expliques que paso- y yo, sin pensar que decia le dije -Sam se enfurecío conmigo, por que le reproche el que Pete, quisiera salir con ella otra vez, para lastimarla y botarla de nuevo, y luego me dijo que a ella, no el gustaba Pete, el que le gustaba era yo, ahora, si me disculpas, debo hablar con ella, aclarar todo y decirle que me gusta, adios Carly- Yo, solo vi que carly se sentó en el sillon, y me vio salir.

Habian 2 lugares, en donde sam podia estar, detras de los licuados locos y en la salida de emergencia, busqué en en los dos lugares, y no la encontré, _demonios pensé, _si Carly no me hubiera detenido, la hubiera alcanzado, tal vez, este, en su casa, caminé lo mas rapido que pude, y pude ver una silueta de una chica, llorando, al frente de la casa de Sam, en un parque, la chica estaba sentada en una banca, llorando desconsoladamente, ella, tenia unos rulos hermosos, caian sobre sus piernas, las cuales estaban recogidas cerca a su rostro, me acerqué mas, y pude ver, que ella, la chica que estaba llorando era Sam, su Sam.

-Sam?- dije, ella solo levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules estaban rojos e inchados de tanto llorar, me sentí culpable, y me intente acercar para disculparme y le dije -Sam, lo siento, enserio, no quise decir eso, me sentia... tenia celos, de verte con otro chico- cuando dije esto, Sam me miró confundida, y yo le termine de decir -Sami, tu me gustas- Sam se sonrojo, tanto que no se podian reconocer sus ojos, esos ojos azules, en los que me perdia, me perdia tanto, que me daban ganas de besarla "_hazlo" _que?, quien eres? "_soy tu conciencia, y te digo que si quieres besarla, pues hazlo" _no, como se te ocurre eso, ella me mataria "_claro que no, ya te dijo que le gustas, y ella nos gusta, besala" _esta bien; termine de hablar con mi conciencia, 5 segundos despues, Yo estaba besando a Sam, y esta, me correspondia el beso.


	2. Recuerdos

Cap2: Recuerdos

*General Pov*

Carly se encontraba en el sillon, viendo la vaquita sobre hielo, y recordando como Sam le habia dicho a Carly, que estaba enamorada de Freddie, y este le habia confesado que estaba enamorado de Sam, pero jamas le iba a decir, por qe el sabia qe la rubia, nunca le corresponderia, asi qe se qedo callado y jamas dijo nada, sin enterarse de qe su rubia amiga lo amaba en secreto.

*Carly Pov*

Recuerdo perfectamente como Sam me confesó qe le gustaba Freddie, estabamos en mi cuarto y Sam estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa diria yo, pero bueno, al fin ella me contó.

*Flashback*

-Sam, ya dime qe es lo qe es lo qe te pasa, has estado muy nerviosa ultimamente, te distraes mucho, habla ya, y sacate ese cogin de la boca,- -esta bien carls, pero tienes qe prometer qe JAMAS le diras a alguien, y menos a Benson-, esta bien Sam, pero ahora dime... -no Carls, juramento de tobillo- -espera espera, dime qe no cambiaste las calificaciones otra vez- -no Carly no es eso, ahora, juramento de tobillo- *hacen el juramento de tobillo* -bien, ahora cuentame- esta bien, estoy ...- -estas qe Sam-me gusta un chico, ya lo dije-Sam ¿enserio? qien es, sueltalo estamos entre amigas-ya dejame terminar-okey (resignada)-esta bien, el chico qe me gusta es...-aja (interezada)-Carly-lo siento-es...-es- es Benson- -¿QUE? es broma ¿verdad?-no Carly no es broma, me gusta el ñoño-wao, eso, no me lo esperaba, felicidades amiga, pero, ¿como paso?-no lo se, pero, ya te dije a NADIE okey?-okey-

-¿Que es lo qe nadie se debe enterar?- oi una voz grave, era la de Freddie estava escuchando, y vi como Sam, cmbiaba su cara de relajada a a sustada, pensando qe Freddie habia escuchado todo, y Sam le preguntó a Freddie -Fredbobo, ¿escuchaste TODO?- el respondio con cara extraña -no, Sam, solo escuche qe nadie debia saber- -oh menos mal, te conviene qe solo eso hayas escuchado oiste Benson?- -am si Sam, pero no se por qe me dices eso- -solo olvida qe oiste el ultimo pedazo de la converzacion, entendiste?- dijo mi amiga amenazandolo, pues, ella pensaba, qe si el se enteraba, la iba a tratar diferente y se iba a alejar de ella.

*Fin del Flashback*

Pobre Sam, tuvo miedo de qe la rechazara, ella siempre ha tenido miedo a eso, todos sus novios la han botado, por su actitud o por qe simplemente nunca la qisieron, tenia miedo, miedo a qe la lastimasen otra vez, y Freddie lo qe iso fue hecharselo en cara, ella no se esperaba eso de el, realmente la lastimó, pero bueno, Freddie se le va a declarar, le va a decir qe la ama, recuerdo como me lo dijo a mi, me dijo qe le gustaba Sam.

*Flashback*

Carly, Carly, oia decir a mi mejor amigo, qe e ntraba en mi casa, yo, bajé de mi habitacion a ver, qe era , lo qe sucedia -Qe pasa freddie?- le dije, el se qedó callado, creo qe pensaba retirarse, pero no lo dejé, le dije -Freddie cuentame, recuerdas nuestra promesa? NO MAS SECRETOS -el se qedó mirandome y me dijo -okey te dire, pero no le digas a Nadie y nadie es a nadie, eso incluye a Sam, esto qeda entre los dos- -pero Freddie sam es..- el no me dejó terminar pues me inturrumpío para ddecirme -ENTRE LOS DOS- y yo, resignada le dije -esta bien no le dire a nadie- y el me dijo -a nadie?- -a nadie- le respondí, -pero, ahora cuentame, qe sucede- el, se qedo callado, supongo qe no encontraba palabras, hasta qe por fin me dijo -me gusta una chica- y yo le dije -hay qe lindo, pero, espero qe no sea yo por qe Freddie, ya hablamos de esto, y sabes qe...- el no me dejó hablar otra vez, cuando me dijo -Es Sam- y yo, me qede plasmada, de ver qe mis mejores amigos se amaban y no se decian nada -QUE?- fue lo unico qe pude decir, el me respondio que no supo cuando paso, solo qe sucedio y hacia era, yo le aconceje qe se le declarara, y el me respondio -No Carly, ella me romperia el brazo, si le dijera-

*Fin del Flashback*

Aun no entiendo como paso, mis mejores amigos se habian enamorado frente a mis narices y yo, ni siqiera me habia dado cuenta ahora, deben estar o peleando o besandose, uno nunca se espera algo normal de parte de ellos, pero, asi es su relacion, su amistad, aunqe creo qe ya no mas.


End file.
